Massages
by ZombieMops
Summary: After a run in with the puffs, Snake discovers that his strange new ability can sure come in handy when it comes to his easily angered leader. GGG, a bit of AcexSnake.


AN: Alriiight, some GGG fanfic. About damn time I got around to writing some. xD Anyway...

Original Snake having PPGZ Snakes powers has been something that's amused me lately... so I decided to write up some fic about it. At four AM. Yeah.

------

bamCRASH.

Ace's fist met the lamp post, and the helpless object fell to the dusty floor of their meager hideout with a crash. "Those goddamn puffs!" He swore, "We weren't even DOING anything this time!"

"But we was gonna, Ace!" Lil Arturo chirped as he scurried over to pick up the lamp.

Ace growled as he relized his nosebleed was starting up again, "Yeah," He grumbled, wiping the blood on his sleeve, "But how the hell did THEY know that?!"

"We're a bit predictiblesss..." Snake muttered, kicking broken glass around with his foot while fussing over a slight tear that Bubbles had managed to make in his beloved brown hat.

"Pppbbbth!" Grubber put in.

"NO, I will NOT relax!" Their furious leader swung and kicked furiously at the junk couch before flopping down on hit, still fuming. "Is Big Billy still unconcious?"

"Si, Ace!" Lil Arturo jabbed the mass of gangreen blocking the doorway with his foot.

"Damnit, figures! I swear, we WILL get back at those puffs, or so help me, I'll-"

Snake cut him off, afraid he was going to burst a vein. "You ssshould calm downss, leader." The slithery gangreen advised, leaning on the back of the couch.

Ace was too distracted to land his usual punch to his second-in-commands large nose. Instead, he glared moodily at the wall, nostrils flaring.

Snake hesitated slightly, but laid a hand on Ace's shoulder, carefully watching the back of his head for indication of 'get the hell of me.' None came, so he left it there.

"It'ssss unhealthy to be sso mad all the timess." He squeezed his shoulder. "We'll get 'em back, leadersss."

"Eventually." Arturo grumbled, sitting on the floor. "...oi. Ay, what's wrong with Ace?"

Snake glanced down. The green gangsters head was lolling against the back of the couch, his mouth forming a goofy half smile.

"Holy hell, Accce, what'ss up with you?!"

"Do... that again."

"Do WHAT againsss?!"

"That... thing. With your hand." Drool was starting to collect at the side of Ace's mouth, in a very undignified and un-Ace-like way.

Snake looked confused. "Err... yess sssir." He said, carefully rubbing Ace's shoulder again.

Arturo was trying his hardest to not laugh, while Grubber was already in a fit of quiet slobbering. Snake looked at his friends helplessly while Ace hummed in contentment.

"Ahhh, yeah, riiight there. That's great. Ya... keep on doin' that..."

"L-leader, can I ssstop now? ...Leader?" Snake looked at his leader only to see that he was fast asleep, the drool in his mouth making a break for it. "...that wass really weird."

Arturo snicked, "That's on helluva talent, Serpiente!"

"You're telling me'ssss."

--------

Early the next morning, the sun was just rising over the hills of garbage at the Townsville dump, and Ace was just waking up from his spot on the couch.

He felt... oddly relaxed. What the hell had happened last night? He didn't have a hangover or anything, so what...? Ace saw movement out of the corner of his eye and relized Snake was also awake, enjoying what looked like a cold and stale egg mcmuffin sandwich.

"Oy, Snake."

The skinny fellow jumped, nearly dropping his sandwich.

"What happened?" He grumbled, levering up from the sofa.

"I... errrsss... you, I kind of...."

With that slithering lisp, Ace's memories came trickling back. His eyes widened behind the shades. "Ehh... I... didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I. Sssorrysss."

Ace glared, dignity coming back suddenly, and he stomped over to the door. "I'm gonna get myself some grub. Stay here."

"Yesss leaders."

He opened the creaking door, and without looking back, added, "Hey, Snake."

"Yesss ssir?"

"Yeah, what happened last night? That's gonna be happening a LOT more often from now on."

Slam.

Fin.


End file.
